Inuyasha's JukeBox
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.4up! It's basically songs you and I know that I have managed to put together with Inuyasha because they click. From Avril Lavigne to Usher these song fics are made to make you see these songs in a new light.
1. Bring Me to Life

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story. I always wanted to do a song fic thingy so here I go venturing into the unknown. Well I really do hope you enjoy because and look forward to your reviews. I do not do One-Shots so there will be more songs to come so just wait and see. Of course I do not own Inuyasha or the songs so no suing.

---

Inuyasha Jukebox

Chapter One: Bring Me to Life _by Evanescence_

Now: Brown eyes met brown ones as Kagome's breath hitched. She never expected to be so close to him nor feel his warm skin pressed up against hers. Breath mingling with his she hadn't been this close to him since the first day they met.

'Stop looking at me,' she thought to herself. 'Don't pity me because I've fallen for you,' she pleaded silently to him in her head but he was already stroking her cheek. "Inuyasha please don't," Kagome tried to plead with him as tears sprung to her eyes.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

Then: Inuyasha's heart slowly began to beat. His power pulsed around him as he began to slowly awake. Her body was what called out to him and it was her closeness that he needed most. Not the Shikon No Tama inside of her that resided somewhere above her belly button.

'Please,' he thought. He needed this so badly that he bucked against the tree's restraints. Eyes flying open he cursed as he saw the arrow stuck in his breast like an unwanted appendage.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Now: "I can't just leave you here. We still need you," he looked determinedly at her bringing her closer to him. His nose buried against her neck he took in her scent sighing at the familiarity. Even in his human form he knew that Naraku was near. The place seemed to stink with miasma.

As if she couldn't get any warmer now without his closeness her blood rushed to her face as she flushed. "I'm only holding you back with my injury Inuyasha," she pleaded with him once more the tears running down her cheeks. "Leave me here and if I can I'll join you," she beat her hand against his chest but he held it.

"No," his words were firm as he looked down at her frowning leaving her breathless.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

Then: Her feet moved independent of her mind. Guiding her towards the place where the dog demon was. Her body resonated with his guiding her to the place she thought would be the most safe. Even as her eyes settled towards the familiar form of the hanyou she let out a sigh of relief.

Hands on her knees she breathed in air before her head whipped back at his first insult. She watched in amazement as the sleeping dog demon smirked at her before calling her by the unfamiliar name.

Eyes narrowing she walked towards him determinedly ignoring the danger that had brought her to this haven.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Now: "Inuyasha," she sighed. She was burning up and he could easily tell as he looked worriedly at her. Kagome rebuked herself for being injured at this time when his demon blood was dormant and he became full human.

Quickly Inuyasha ran into a cave and settled her onto his lap as she began to shiver from the cold. Her fingers were turning blue and Inuyasha noticing this quickly clasped her small hands in his. Rubbing them together with his he couldn't' help but notice how Kagome looked away from him.

He quickly ripped open her school blouse and looked at the deep hole that was made from Naraku's tentacle. He began to rip her shirt into long stripes before wrapping it around her. Then in hindsight he took off his fire rat kimono top and wrapped it around her.

Shivering slightly from the cold wind that blew in the cave bringing with it some snowflakes he hunched his shoulders. Kagome looked at him silently in wonder at how kind he was being to her. No insults had yet come to her ears for being so stupid in trying to protect her. She realized now she had been the one who needed the protection.

Kagome didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. Here she was with the man of her dreams in his lap and she was dying. Fate had a cruel way of turning out and a sob escaped her mouth as she thought of it.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

Then: She gasped as she felt her entire length pressed up against his. If it had been under different circumstances Kagome was quite sure she would marvel at how perfectly they fit together. But as Mistress Centipede pressed her body against hers she felt her pressed uncomfortably against him.

"Do you want to live?" he asked her and Kagome looked stunned.

'Of course I want to live. I don't want to die yet without my first kiss. Not now when I haven't said all I want to say to Souta, Grandpa and Mom,' she thought and looked at him. She nodded her head firmly sitting her lips together in a small line. 'I don't want to leave without knowing you yet,' she had thought unconsciously.

"Then pull this arrow out of me." Already Inuyasha was closing his golden eyes bracing himself for the pain as she gripped the arrow. Wincing slightly, air hissed between his lips but soon he opened his eyes in surprise as he felt her fingertips caress his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she smiled sadly at him and pulled the arrow out of him with a cry that rang through the forest. Bones feeling like they were going to give she sank willingly into the darkness only to escape the pain. But his lips were close to her ear quickly coaxing her back to him as he jumped down with her in his arms.

Placing her down gently he turned to face Mistress Centipede ready to protect this girl he didn't know.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Now: "When I… when I die go back to my time and tell Souta and Grandpa and my mom that I love them," Kagome smiled through her tears as she felt herself becoming light headed as her blood kept oozing.

"Don't talk like that Kagome your not going anywhere." Inuyasha's voice wasn't as firm as he wanted to be but he held her all the more closely. "We still need to collect the jewel shards you know."

"Yes the jewel shards," Kagome smiled sleepily at the thought as her eyes dragged close. "Only a few more to go."

"Don't go to sleep Kagome. If… If you do then you wont' be able to open them again." He shook lightly at her shoulders and she snapped awake before looking at him with a frown. He smiled apologetically before brushing a lock of her hair away from her eyes. "It won't be right if you leave just now."

They sat there in silence both their breaths misting out from parted lips. Then Kagome ventured to break the silence with a question.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm"

"Can I have a kiss just before I go?" she looked at him her eyes full of the love that she had been hiding for so long. There was no use hiding it now when she was at the brink.

"You can have more if you just stay alive," he stroked her cheek. Then pressing his lips to hers he waited for her to take her last breath as he tasted his own tears on her lips.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

That Morning: "Inuyasha? Kagome we are here!" called out Sango and Miroku in unison as they entered the cave.

Inuyasha lifted his head and smiled sadly at them his long black hair already turning to silver with the morning's rays.

All eyes turned to Kagome who looked pale and fragile in his arms. They could barely tell if she was breathing or not because her chest barely moved.

"She isn't?" Sango began but stopped to bite her lip.

He turned to look at Kagome, the one he had finally confessed his love to that same night under the new moon. "She's alive," Inuyasha relented nodding his head. "And when she awakes I owe her more then a few kisses."


	2. The Boy Is Mine

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy because I enjoyed reading your reviews. Inuyasha and the songs do not belong to me but these song fics are mine and I hope you enjoy. I also looked forward to more of your comments. If you have any suggestions of songs I should do that might fit with Inuyasha fill free to put them into your review. Hope you enjoy

Chapter Two: The Boy Is Mine _by _Brandy feat. Monica

Then: "So you're the other woman," Kikyou frowned thoughtfully at the woman sitting across from her. Kikyou couldn't see why Inuyasha could be interested in a girl like her. She seemed like she was fresh out of high school. And though she admitted there was a bit of a resemblance between them it was obvious she was the better choice.

"I could say the same thing about you, you know," Kagome scowled stirring her cappuccino with a straw before she sipped at it gingerly. Kagome lifted doe brown eyes to Kikyou trying to fathom out this sophisticated woman. No way would her fun loving Inuyasha hang out with a stiff like her. "He never told me that he was seeing anyone," she left off casually.

"The same goes for me. He never mentioned that he was taking on charity cases. He must have pitied you," Kikyou didn't believe that for a moment but she wanted to hurt Kagome now more then anything.

"Charity case!" screeched Kagome offended. 'Why you little…' she grumbled to herself balling her fist. 'I'll show you charity case,' she thought quickly standing.

"How long have you known him," demanded Kikyou suddenly standing up herself, nearly knocking over her chair. At first she had thought that she could settle this calmly and civilly. But right now when facing this… this woman she felt only anger and outrage.

"For almost a year so that would be…" she trailed off counting in her head. "Eight months," she nodded her head smiling thoughtfully. 'He loves me don't you see that.'

"Well…" a triumph smile curled on Kikyou's lips. "I have been with him for more then two years." 'This isn't one of your schoolgirl fantasies. He loves me.'

"Then why is he with me? You're probably an old girlfriend come to hound me because I'm his now," Kagome she pointed a finger accusingly at Kikyou.

"Don't point at me little girl. We have not broke up yet and I'm not letting you even try too," Kikyou narrowed her eyes. She smacked the offending finger from her and Kagome looked at her outrage.

"Why don't you just take a trip down the river of 'de nile' your probably used to it by now," Kagome said smugly then standing up straighter. "And just because you're an old hag doesn't mean I'm a little girl!"

It was obvious to everyone sitting outside the café that Kikyou and Kagome were the same age give or take a year or two. All eyes were turned on them as a helpless waiter rushed out of the café to stop the fighting outside the doors.

"Please why can't we solve this calmly?" he pleaded with them both. Eyes turning from first one then to the other.

"Say it to my face then!" Kikyou looked at her challengingly gracefully stepping way from the outdoor table. Both were obviously ignoring the waiter.

"Oh I will," Kagome stepped from behind the table and they stood in front of each other glaring with hatred in their eyes.

"Just admit it he's mine," Kikyou hissed.

"No mine," Kagome cried.

"Ladies?" Miroku had just walked out by a neighboring shop to see what all the commotion was about.

"Tell this girl that Inuyasha loves me Miroku!" they both howled in unison pointing accusing fingers at each other.

_Kagome Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_

_Kikyou uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar_

_Kagome Yeah, you do too but, umm,_

_I just wanted to know do you know_

_somebody named you,_

_you know his name._

_Kikyou Oh, yeah definitely I know his name._

_Kagome I just wanted to let you know he's mine._

_Kikyou Huh..no no, he's mine._

Now: "I don't want to go to a karaoke bar Miroku," Inuyasha frowned at his best friend. The last thing he wanted to do was sneak away to a karaoke bar on Halloween when he still had to get ready for his date with Kagome. He looked down at the roses he had managed to get for her before Miroku kidnapped him.

Miroku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "This, my friend, is something you can not miss," he managed to tug his friend fully into the room.

The karaoke bar had orange and black streamers running all around it with customers dressed up gaily in costumes. Inuyasha looked accusingly at Miroku who was at this moment wearing a monk's costume.

"Let me miss it then," he grumbled bitterly. He was glad he was wearing practical clothes for his date with Kagome. Because his now wrinkled sleeve would have been under the inspection of Kikyou. He didn't feel like listening to a bunch of amateurs singing.

"No just sit," the monk said cheerfully shoving Inuyasha into a chair in the front. He pointed at the act coming up. "Just look at them they are going to sound amazing. Their bodies seem amazing enough."

"They are wearing pikachu masks for god's sake," growled Inuyasha ignoring the two introducing themselves as 'The Betrayed K's.'

They began to sing in unison their voices merging perfectly as if they were one half of a whole. One singing in a sweet high octave like a little songbird while the other brought it home with a richer, sinuous voice.

_Chorus 1_

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_It's not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine._

_I'm sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._

Now: The girl wearing what seemed to be an old school girl's uniform step up closer to the audience and began to sing her part. She frowned behind her mask but came out singing sweetly as if nothing was going wrong.

_Kagome - I think it's time we got this straight,_

_let's sit and talk face to face._

_There is no way you could mistake him for your man,_

_Are you insane?_

Now: Then the other girl wearing a priestess outfit stepped forward and playfully shoved the schoolgirl away before singing her lines. She could oh so easily see Inuyasha half listening to their words.

_Kikyou - See I know that you may be_

_just a bit jealous of me._

_Cause' you're blind if you can't see_

_that his love is all in me._

Then: She had been so surprised the first time he had asked her out on the date. Even their first dating meeting was surprising. He seemed so angry that first day so she had to guess that he had something disagreeable in his mind when he accidentally walk into her.

And just when she had paused to shift the books comfortably in her arms. Her backpack had given out on her two hours ago in biology class. Books spilled out of her hands and she was to spill over herself but he had reflexively grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?"

She was too busy bending down to retrieve her fallen textbooks to really pay him attention. "Do I look okay?" she snapped bitterly flying looking up and snatching a fallen book from his helping hands. She paused her eyes widening in surprise as she looked on those golden eyes. "You… I've seen you around here before."

"Yeah and I am really sorry about knocking over your books," Inuyasha nodded his head thoughtfully at her before helping her stand.

"It's okay," she said shyly brushing back a lock of hair from her flushed face. She was just returning home from her first year in college. She juggled her books in her hands but he kindly took them.

"Here let me help you with these."

_Kagome - See I tried to hesitate,_

_I didn't want to say what he told me._

_He said without me_

_he couldn't make it through the day,_

_ain't that a shame._

Then: For Kikyou it had been different. They had been child hood friends until she had to regretfully move. They had promised each that one day they would meet again and then they would never be parted.

It was foolish childhood dreams but then came that faithful day that Inuyasha was looking out her window seat to see that someone was moving two blocks away from her. She would have turned back to her book of poems but all of a sudden a silver haired young man came out of the van. He was helping what obviously seemed to be his brother with carrying the sofa inside.

And she felt her breath catch as those golden eyes lifted for a moment as if sensing someone was watching. Their eyes connected but he looked away obviously not knowing who she was. But she did… how could she?

"Inuyasha?"

_Kikyou - And maybe you misunderstood,_

_Plus I can't see how he could_

_wanna take his time and that's all good._

_All of my love was all it took_

Now: Then together their voices melded together, the best of birth worlds. They could obviously see that Inuyasha still wasn't interested but they knew Miroku was smiling despite himself. He was in on it with them if he wanted to be willing or not.

_Chorus 2_

_The boy is mine._

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_It's not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine._

_I'm sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._

Now: The girl in the priestess outfit then turned to face the girl in the school uniform singing as if only to her. 'Maybe with feeling he will understand,' she thought but doubted it.

_Kikyou – Must you do the things you do_

_Keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know it's me not you_

_And if you didn't know it girl it's true._

Now: The girl in the school uniform did the same placing her hand over her heart as she sang her hurt into the song.

_Kagome - I think that you should realize,_

_And try to understand why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside._

Then: "What do you got in there?" Inuyasha asked curiously peeking in the picnic basket.

"You'll see when we get there." Kikyou gently smacked his hand away from him and pet his cheek when he gave her a hurt look.

"Well then I'm not carrying the basket," he mumbled bitterly.

"Fine with me since I'm the one carrying it anyway," Kikyou said observantly. She let out a surprise laugh when he gave her a scathing look. "Okay right here would be nice," she finally consented stopping to walk. "Lay out the blanket."

"For a romantic date I'm being bossed around a lot," he grumbled but he did as he was told.

Kikyou set out the food before grabbing his hand and dragged him down to the playground.

"Okay you must not be Kikyou because she wouldn't ask so strangely and secretly. You must be an imposter," he said accusingly halting despite her tugging.

"Fine Inuyasha. I just wanted to show you the playground we usually visited when we were little," Kikyou looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh yeah… it is," mused thoughtfully. "Come on Kikyou come and get on," Inuyasha held out a swing for Kikyou and Kagome reluctantly climbed on.

"Don't push me too hard okay?" Kikyou looked at him anxiously.

"Okay," he said and backed up with the chained swing gripped in both his hands. He then released the swing letting Kikyou fly some.

"Inuyasha you pushed off to hard," complained Kikyou.

"I thought you liked flying," Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

"Are you sure it isn't?" he smiled up at her back.

And she mused about it thoughtfully as she constantly met the blue of the sky. It did feel like she was flying with each swish of the swing she felt she could reach for the sky. He pushed once more but it wasn't enough for her.

"Higher, higer" she couldn't help but cry as she pumped her legs. She hadn't felt this free in a long time. She felt just like a kid again and she turned to smile at Inuyasha even as her hair blew into her face.

"Inuyasha I love you…"

"I love you to Kikyou."

_Kikyou - You can say what you wanna say._

_What we have you can't take._

_From the truth you can't escape._

_I can tell the real from the fake._

Then: "Your not seriously going to make me watch a chick flick are you?" Inuyasha looked up accusingly at her. His head was rested snuggly in her lap as Kagome ran her fingers through his hair.

"I always wanted to see Runaway Bride," Kagome pouted and rubbed his ear.

He glared at her even as a slow smile spread across his face at her rubbing his ears. "Don't think you're off the hook just because your rubbing my ears.

"No, no of course not," she smiled innocently. She dropped a kiss onto his lips before Inuyasha relucanttly dragged his eyes to look at Julie Roberts running from one of the weddings. "Wow that was predictable."

"Shut up and watch the movie. You act just like a little pup," laughed Kagome hitting with a bit of popcorn.

He turned his eyes accusingly on her and sat up ignoring Kagome's disappointed look. "Those are fighting words you know," he stood up.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry…" Kagome trailed off not wanting him to be mad at her.

Before she could realize it he swept her up over his shoulder. His arm was firmly resting against her knees as he hefted her up higher.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome giggled trying to be angry as she shouted at him.

"Fine then," she smiled wickedly at her before dropping her back on the couch before quickly joining her.

_Kagome - When will you get the picture._

_You're the past, I'm the future_

_Get away it's my time to shine_

_if you didn't know the boy is mine._

Now: They smiled to themselves as they Inuyasha sinking into the chair. 'Let the little worm squirm they thought. Both remembered the bad memories as they once again blending their voices.

_Chorus 3_

_The boy is mine._

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_It's not hard to see,_

_the boy is mine._

_I'm sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._

Then: Sure they had fought. What healthy couple wouldn't but when he stormed out that night Kikyou felt heartbroken.

He had forgotten their anniversary and Kikyou had lashed at him for that. She shook her head ignoring his apologies gesturing wildly to the candlelit dinner she had prepared for the two of them.

But he scuffed and said things like 'what was so special about a dinner.' 'And why don't he make it up to her later on.'

But she had shaken her head, trying to fight back the tears. Her lips tightening she told him to leave her home now and he did. Storming out angrily only to leave Kikyou feeling empty not knowing that he would bump into a girl.

_Kikyou - You can't destroy this love I've found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

Then: When Kagome had asked one night what he was looking at as they were walking down the street he said nothing. But even as she persisted to know he refused to tell deciding to clam up instead. Ignoring the concern look written all over her face.

He was her everything and she would do anything to make him feel better. Didn't he know that?

"Inuyasha?"

"Just give it a rest Kagome," Inuyasha sighed.

"Are you sick? Should we return back to your place and I'll make you some chicken noodle soup," Kagome offered.

"No… in fact I'm going to the bar with Miroku. You can handle the groceries from here," he shrugged his shoulders.

And before Kagome could say anything he left.

_Kagome - What makes you think that he wants you,_

_when I'm the one that brought him to_

_The special place that's in my heart,_

_he was my love right from the start_

Now: The singers both hopped off the stage and moved their way slowly to Inuyasha. Ignoring the smiling monk they turned to either side of them and continued to sing. Each grabbing an arm they tugged as each sang a verse.

_Chorus 4_

_Kagome: He belongs to me (sang in chorus)_

_Kikyou: The boy is mine, not yours (after chorus)_

_Kagome: But mine!_

_Kikyou: Not yours!_

_Kagome: But mine!_

_Kikyou: Not yours!_

_Kagome: But mine!_

_I'm sorry that you_

_seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me_

_the boy is mine._

Now: They then dropped his arms like they were to heavy for them before they pointed accusing fingers at Inuyasha. They both wielded rosaries and with quick movements they quickly threw the pair of rosaries around his neck before throwing off their pikachu masks.

"Kagome… Kikyou… what a surprise," he laughed nervously quickly standing up and backing away from the angry pair of eyes.

"We know Inuyasha," Kikyou said coldly, her words sending shivering down his spine.

"He told us," Kagome added a look of hurt, disappointed on her face.

Inuyasha looked accusingly at his friend before turning to the girls. "Hey look I can explain," Inuyasha began but they both shook their heads sadly.

"No need to explain Inuyasha. I will be happy to offer some words of guidance," Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully noticing Inuyasha's hopeful look. "I am sorry I never thought you capable of handling two at once. I'm quite impressed it's something that most men inspire to even me on some levels. But as you now know if either one found out about the other—" And then he was cut off.

"SIT BOY!" they both roared and he slammed hard into the ground.

"Yes, that happens..." Miroku looked down at the huge crater Inuyasha's body formed.

"What did you mean by you were quite impressed?" Kagome asked curiously her smile hardening.

"Something about this is something most men inspire to even you? Now how would Sango feel if she heard about this?" Kikyou frowned at the monk.

"Uh...um… No need to drag Sango into this. I was just joking around you see. So yeah… um… bye." Miroku waved at the two girls before running with them close behind him.

"Get back here monk!"

"Yeah we are just getting stared!"

"Yes we have enough rosaries to go around!"

And they left giggling evilly leaving an unconscious Inuyasha on the ground.


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy because I always, always cherish your reviews. Inuyasha and the songs do not belong to me but these song fics are mine and I hope you enjoy. I'm still looking for song suggestions that might fit with Inuyasha fill free to put them into your review. Hope you enjoy and review.

Chapter Two: Behind These Hazel Eyes _by Kelly Clarkson_

Back firmly pressed against the rough bark of a tree to hide her form from view the young woman ventured to lean slightly forward with bated breath. The neck of the intruder craned so that her brown eyes could focus better on the bent head of the silver haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she breathed. The rustling off autumn leaves quickly swallowed up the sound as the wind ushered pass.

Slowly she watched as golden eyes rose and for a moment she thought he head sense her presence. Then with a bitter look she finally noticed the girl called 'Kagome' walking towards him. Hands behind her back she offered Inuyasha a sweet smile before venturing to sit by her.

Sighing the young woman pressed her back once more against the tree and closed her eyes.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

As the wind brushed against her face she imagined Inuyasha's fingers brushing across her cheeks and running through her hair. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she remembered him comforting her as she laid out her concerns. But quickly she caught herself and shook away her daydream before she combed her fingers viciously through her hair unloosing the ribbon.

Slowly noticing her white ribbon that bound her hair she bent down to pick it up she felt her fingers clasped air. A strong gust of wind came to grip her ribbon and blow it upward along with more leaves.

Both Kikyou and Inuyasha's eyes seemed to watch as her white hair ribbon fluttered in the air swirling among the leaves. Her breath catching as she reached to pull it back but seeing golden eyes gravitate to the spot were the ribbon fled she let her hand fall.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

She watches with bated breath as Inuyasha walked quickly towards the tree she just vacated. Part of her wanting him to find her desperately but the other part held back.

She sat in the safety of another tree with two of her soul stealers entwined around her body, supporting her. And just when he eyes turned to look at her tree she was gone, her soul stealers lifting her up in the air.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Back down on the ground she kicked up a pile of leaves viciously as she walked off. Her lips formed into a taut, narrow line as she watched silently as the leaves she kicked were caught up by the wind.

"Weakling," she cursed, berating herself. She was almost caught looking and for what… because she couldn't get over her first love. "Weakling," she breathed slowly trying to stop herself from wrapping her arms comfortably around herself.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside_

She watched with disinterest as a phantom of her old life formed before her eyes as she pauses. She doesn't fight the old feeling of loneliness as she watches her past self smile at Inuyasha. Watched his golden eyes focus on the herb she held in her hand.

"It's gingerroot," she murmured and began to rattle off its properties to him. She blushed slightly as she rested the plant into his slightly roughened hands. Noticing always each time he snuck a glance at her.

"No more," Kikyou growled fighting back angry tears and brushed away the memory.

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to wipe them away. Her vision blurred even after she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, the wind not making it easier as it slapped against her face trying to push her back.

'To him huh?' she thought bitterly a sneer spreading across her lips.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_

A soul stealer floated by Kikyou's side a soul clutched in its claws before dropping it into her chest. Her face lit up brightening brown eyes that had lost their light long ago. She could feel the needed soul swirling in her abdomen trying to get out but she quelled it with a touch of her hand.

Suddenly she howls out her frustration as she tears at her kimono sleeve. Why must she be reduced to a common thief stealing others souls just because she was cheated out of life. 'It was all his fought. If I never met him… fell in love with him,' she thought wanting desperately to lame all the blame on Inuyasha.

She fell to her knees trying to rip at her skin, feeling cold blood pooling against her fingertips. She embraced the pain if only for her to stop thinking about Inuyasha and the past they shared together.

Then finally her eyes turned to look in disinterest at her reflection reflected in the lake. There stood a pale maiden with tears rolling down her cheeks. Silky black hair unbound and pooling around her shoulders as brown eyes reflected her pain. She swiped at the water angrily letting the ripples interrupt the image.

'Not me, I'm stronger then that,' she thought firmly to herself.

_Swallow me, then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore_

Kikyou stumbles back as invisible claws rip at her shoulder tearing out the soul placed in her earlier. Gasping she looks frantically left it right to see her intruder her arrow quickly drawn; her bow taut and ready to fire. She hears the rustling sound of leaves to her left and quickly looses an arrow.

Her body trembling uncontrollably she knows it doesn't make its mark as she hears the sound of it meeting wood.

"W… Who are you?" She takes a shaky step forward trying to ignore the pain lancing her left side. Fingers that yearned to press themselves against the injury to staunch the blood quickly gripped tighter to the bow. "Why does this feel so real?" she demanded only to see the ghost of Inuyasha pinned to the tree. The arrow she had launched earlier piercing his shoulder.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She stumbles up and tries to run away from Naraku's demons invoking her memories. Hair whipping back to form a banner behind her she barely notices her bare feet slapping against the soft grass. Even at the crisp smell of bruised leaves and grass she doesn't stop, her mouth dried up.

She suddenly finds herself tripping over a tree root. She tries desperately to soften the blow but all she has time to do is cushion her cheek with her arm as she hits the ground. The wind knocked out of her lungs she stays there, eyes trained on the dead leaves.

But she knew she couldn't stay down on the ground. Not with Naraku's demons lurking close by her so quickly she rolled onto her back, her arrow drawn. Shooting arrow after arrow she purified the demons before closing her eyes.

She felt so tired, her body weak from lack of souls. She seemed for the first time to welcome the darkness. It was, it seemed, where she belonged.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

"Kikyou?" It seemed like forever until those words reached her ears. She opened up her slowly to see Naraku's smirking face. His hand is outstretched out to her and he quickly grabs her hand to pull her up when she jerks her hand back.

'N… Naraku?' She tries to stand up on her own two feet. Her eyes going cold as she looked at him only to have him pull her up anyway and into his arms.

With surprise she realizes that it is Inuyasha and curses to herself for being so easily ruffled. She was almost compelled to rest her head on his chest when he looked at her with those concern golden eyes but she shook her head snapping out of it.

"What are you doing here?" she says coldly.

"You dropped this," he held out her white ribbon innocently in his hand.

"Fine… thank you. You can go back to your little human now," she snaps and tries to take the ribbon from her only to find that he grips it tightly in his hands. She looks up at him with a frown settling between her brows only to let out a soft gasp.

She doesn't know what to do when she finds that there almost nose-to-nose to each other. One of her soul stealers quickly came to her aide to drop one, then another soul into her. But even as she received her souls Inuyasha held tightly to her, wrapping his arm around her waist to draw her near and support her.

"No," he said firmly but offers her a smile to soften the blow. "Not just yet."

A/N: I felt like giving Kikyou a break for once. Besides the song suits her well. Sorry if Kikyou was a little OOC.


	4. Everybody’s Fool

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy because I always, always cherish your reviews. Inuyasha and the songs accompanying each chapter do not belong to me. I've heard some of your suggestions but I need to hear more so feel free to put them into your review. Definitely a bit surreal. Hope you enjoy and please review because how else will I know you like the story.

Chapter Four: Everybody's Fool _by Evanescence_

Black hair whipped against Kikyou's face as she stood outside of the window. Her back pressed up against the cold glass behind her as she looks out at the sleeping city of Tokyo. Bare toes curling around the edge of the gritty cement windowsill as she stands there for a moment, before turning her head to look at the people inside. The soft chattering of little girls as they got ready for their ballet lessons.

Bright eyes shone eagerly as they grumbled about this in that before forming perfect lines. Their small little bodies trembling with such excitement as sad brown eyes gazed longingly in. Her fingers reached out to touch the glass before she found herself falling into the room. Her body hit the floor with a soft thump before she allowed her eyes to notice a pair of legs walking towards her. Then suddenly, she felt the hard 'whap' of the instructor's cane on her shoulder.

"Up," the instructor, Kagome, said crisply. Her back was already turning to the girl as she walked towards the stereo to play their first ballad.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Head held up high, Kagome walked purposely towards the stage. Her electric guitar thumped lightly against her stomach as she walked towards the microphone stand. "Hello out there, Shikon High!" she cried out into the microphone. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she stared out into the sea of faces, her stomach doing a flip.

She wanted to run but turning to look behind the stage she saw her friend Ami jiggling the handle to a portable stereo. Her fingers already pressing the play button so that Kagome pressed her fingers against the strings. Her lips forming the words she'd heard play on that CD over and over again. Her fingers barely strumming the guitar as she played to the naïve audience.

'They don't know… kami they don't know,' she thought excitedly and fell onto her knees and began the first waves of the air rip. Her black hair tossed wildly to the side before she ventured to look out at the crowd. Her heart swelling with their praising looks before her eyes froze on one person.

Kikyou, who sat in her chair with her arms crossed, got up with a snort and left Kagome amid the applause of the others. A frown crossing Kagome's own face as she dropped the guitar even as the stereo kept playing her air rips. Her feet scrambling to pick herself up as she hopped off the stage and followed Kikyou, the others oblivious that she left the stage.

Her body slammed through the doors of the auditorium even as she came to an empty hallway. 'Talent Show tonight at Shikon High,' riddled the floor, torn from the walls in anger. Just when she would bolt the doors flew open and the crowd spilled out.

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

"Great performance Kagome," Ami nodded her approval.

"Yeah Higurashi, you were awesome," Hojo chirped admiringly.

The face that had once been screwed up in anger had smoothed out into a fake, calming look. She bowed deeply in thanks before muttering an excuse of illness. Her fingers trailed down the lockers as she walked, ignoring their murmurs of concern.

Her textbooks clutched to her chest as she continued to smile. As soon as the door of the bathroom settled close behind her she let out a soundless scream. Her textbooks flew out of her hands to slam against a trash bin. Brown eyes glaring at the mirror in the girl's bathroom before she ripped off her bangles.

Her hands already began to turn the faucet water on to splash water on her face. The mascara running down her cheeks creating big black streaks as she looked at herself in disgust. Fingers slapped at the water inside to erase the image only to see Kikyou's image in the mirror. Her head whipping back only to see empty stalls before seeing once more the reflection of Kikyou clad in miko clothes, walking through a village in the mirror.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending_

Kagome blinks her eyes in confusion as she watches the scene play out. Her whole vision was taken up with Kikyou's reflection as she walked through her village. Her quiver of arrows slung across her back as she held her bow tightly in her hand. Head held high, she seemed to glide across the ground, a polite smile on her face as she greeted the villagers.

'Liar...' Kagome wanted to scream as she clutched at the sink's sides with both hands. The look of concern that flickered across Kikyou's face when a villager came with a broken arm invoked a sneer to appear on Kagome's lips. "Fake," she breathed. She could sense rather then see that Kikyou had wanted to make her rounds quickly before meeting Inuyasha. But the duty of a miko must come first and with that she led the villager kindly towards her hut.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before reaching over for her textbook. Clutching the book so tightly that her knuckles turned white she then proceeded to smash in the mirror. Only to find to her surprise that she was instead falling through the glass.

Meanwhile the door flies open and Kagome's friends look around for any sign of her only to see an empty bathroom. "I guess she's not here..." trailed off one of the girls.

_But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Kagome finds herself falling into the feudal era through the mirror. Her screams were stillborn in her throat as she found herself falling for what seemed like forever. But then she slams hard into the body of the schoolgirl who clutched desperately at the ledge. Her heart quickly echoing the frantic beat of the body she now possessed. She reaches her hand out to Kikyou, desperation and fear in her eyes.

"Please... why are you doing this?" Kagome gasped as she tried to take a better grip of the vines. The memory of Kikyou and Inuyasha kissing was tearing her apart more then she ever realized. Tears wanting to well in her eyes before she blinked them away. She was too stubborn to show how much the vines had affected her but if Kikyou didn't help her out then she'd die.

"Inuyasha doesn't really need you Kagome. Don't you realize you're just a replacement for me?" she sneered before snatching away the jewel shards around Kagome's neck. "Fake… that's what you are," she laughed before turning her back on Kagome, knowing that the other girl was walking away. Her hopes of escape from her cruel fate stomped away before she allowed herself to let go.

_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself - lost in your lie_

"Pirouette," Kagome ordered as she tapped her staff hard against the wood floor. Her brown eyes were sharp as she took in everything that her pupils did. Her cane was quick to rap against Kikyou's shins when she didn't move quick enough. "You will never be with him. Graceful huh? Beautiful huh?" Kagome snapped and rapped her cane once more against her shins.

She nearly laughed when she saw Kikyou glaring at her. "I want you to stay after class. You're going to learn that ballet is for real," she smiled before going to look at the students.

It seemed that all of a sudden the little girls where filing out. Thier quick thanks murmured to their teacher before they abandoned Kikyou. Left her to the fate of her instructor who placed the cane gently on a chair before throwing away her shawl.

"If you can keep up with me... then maybe, just maybe I'll admit your worthy of him," she sneered. She grabbed Kikyou's hand and sit her whirling into complicated step moves not yet ready for beginnners like her. Pushing her to her limits into she could feel her toes bruise, and her calves ache as she stretched, pointed, bended and twirled.

It was such a dizzying experience that she barely remember making it back to her apartment. Her fingers clutching her purse as she walked with painful steps to the bathroom. Her black hair that had been pulled back into a professional bun was spilling out here and there. Clinging to her face from sweat as she moved to her little bit of sanctuary.

Kikyou slips inside the bathtub with a soft hiss of pain. Her fingers stained with blood as she finished peeling off ballet slippers to brush them against her toes. She ached all over as slowly she turned on the faucet hoping that her troubles would just wash away as the water was doing to her bloody feet.

The water blossoming red then slowly turning pink as more water filled the tub. She wanted to bite down her cries of pain but her fine white teeth pierced the skin of her bottom lip. A coppery, warm taste filling her mouth as she tasted her own blood. This was the price of being perfect, this was the price of wanting to be something she had no business being. And the fact that Kagome knew this made it all the more heartbreaking.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

Kagome stared lifelessly at Sango and Miroku as she clutched the baby incarnation in her arms. Her pure heart tainted by her hatred for Kikyou. It still bled with Inuyasha's betrayal of her.That he would honestly seek out Kikyou when he knew how much she cared for him. She didn't mind if the incarnation clung to that. Little fingers grasping the pain and squeezing it for all it was worth.

Tears of hatred and sadness finding themselves rolling down her cheeks despite herself. Part of her wanting to fight the babies power as the other part tried to cling desperately to the numbness offered. She wanted to cry until she couldn't shed another tear as she found herself kissing the brow of the incarnation. Only when Inuyasha appeared in front of her calling her name in concern did she snap out of it and threw the baby away.

"Inuyasha?" she called out weakly before falling limply into his arms, blacking out.

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Kagome jerked awake with a gasp as fingers quickly glided to her throat where her pulse beat the hardest. She licked suddenly dry lips as she looked warily at Kikyou. A shaky breath was shared between Kagome and Kikyou as they looked at each other beforethey broke eye contact. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked firmly at the ground, her hands balled into fists. "I hate you. I hate you for being fake. I hate you for being me. I hate you so much, it hurts!" she sighed in frustration.

A smile settled on trembling lips as she leaned forward until she was on all fours. Crawling a bit towards Kikyou before lifting up one hand to touch Kikyou's cheek. She expected the clay miko to slap her hand away only to feel her lean into Kagome's touch. The feeling of warmth againstKikyou's cold skin comforting even if it was from an enemy's touch.

"I as well," Kikyou breathed contently leaning more into Kagome's touch. "And then hopefully… when he realizes who he loves. I can rest in peace. Until then I wish you the worst of deaths Kagome."

"And I wish all the worst for you Kikyou. No matter how I might support Inuyasha's decision... if I... if Ifound out that he goes to you I might just kill you and me too," she smiled brightly and pulled her hand away. Fingers combing through her black hair as she looked back at the rocks that blocked the cave's mouth. They had been waiting paitently for what seemed hours for Inuyasha to come in rescue them. Both of them weak in there on little way. Kikyou with the lost of souls and Kagome with the cold air and lack of oxygen.

She barely remembered the strange dream she had been having. A ready smile spreading across her face as she looked at the person that made her heart flutter. Already she forced herself to help Kikyou to her feet, her mask once more in place.

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
